Al and Clarissa's Poetry Class
by Basketcase789
Summary: Alphonse Elric is studying at the University of Amestris...and finds himself taking a poetry class! What will happen when he meets a strange girl who faints in class? Al/OC, Ed/OC, Havoc/OC. Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it! I wrote this for one of my best friends and roommate CutieBelle26, who asked me to write a story about her and Al. As you may guess, the OC's are based off of me (Ed fangirl), CutieBelle26, and my younger sister. When my sister heard I was writing a fanfic, she wanted in, too. I told her that Al and Ed were already taken, and she chose to be with Havoc. These are NOT our real names LOL. However, most things that happen in my fic are based off of real life events. Let's say that the world of my fic is like a mix between Amestris, and the city I live in. (Although much of the plot is dramatized)

Note: I would not read this if you haven't finished the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, or the Brotherhood anime because there are major spoilers right from the get-go.

Enjoy~

Basketcase

* * *

It's been two fast years since Alphonse and Edward Elric defeated the homunculus known as "Father" and Al has since returned to his original body. It had taken a lot of effort on Al's part to recover from the atrophy of his body; his body had been kept in an abyss and was severely malnourished after being there for two years. However, Al had a strong will and it didn't take long for him to overcome those unfortunate circumstances.

After coming to a complete recovery, Al decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his days searching for knowledge. He wanted to know _everything_. He wanted to learn everything, from philosophy, to science, to literature. Two years later, he found himself at the University of Amestris.

Clarissa opened her eyes wide as dread swept over her.

_When did the alarm clock go off? Why hadn't I woken up?_

She didn't have time to ponder these thoughts as she launched out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of acceptable clothes: a pair of clean jeans and her favourite t-shirt. Besides, she already knew the answers to her questions. She was a complete night owl, and 8:30 am classes would be her worst enemy this semester.

"But it's poetry!" Clarissa said aloud and clapped her hands together. She didn't have time to make breakfast, so she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and ran out of the residential apartment.

"Felicia, why didn't you wake me?" Clarissa shouted to her roommate's closed bedroom door as she raced out the front door, clutching her favourite notebook.

Clarissa panted and wheezed as she ran down the street and up the stairs to the building her poetry classroom was located.

"Oh, and on the first day, too!" she cursed. She glanced at one of the four watches on her right arm. "I might just make it...!"

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but the door didn't budge.

"What?" she practically screamed and quickly covered her mouth. She twisted and jerked at the knob some more, and passersby stared at her while she violently twisted the doorknob.

"Damn it, door! You're my worst enemy this morning, and I _will_ defeat you!"

She gritted her teeth and growled, and finally the door budged open – taking her by surprise so she fell flat on her face with a loud _flump_.

"You must be Clarissa O'Gonnor," a man said, peering down at her over his glasses from a podium in front of the classroom. "You're the last one to arrive, I've already taken attendance. Take your seat, oxin."

Clarissa's face reddened. Several people chuckled behind their hands as she passed by. She glanced around the room awkwardly, looking for an empty seat.

_Full house_ she thought. As she passed rows of people, a boy said, "Hey O'Gonnor, you're a goner."

"Ha, ha," Clarissa faked a laugh, "never heard that one before."

Clarissa found an available seat and flopped down in the chair. She set her notebook down on the counter-top table and glanced at the blond-haired boy to her right. He smiled back at her.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse. Nice to meet you."

_Why's he so bright and chipper?_ she wondered to herself, staring into his deep golden eyes.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Clarissa," she said, twirling some hair around her finger, realizing she hadn't brushed her hair. She hadn't even glanced in a mirror; she must look like a train wreck. She wished she'd been able to get Felicia to look over her outfit, because she had the best fashion sense out of anyone she knew.

"Clarissa...that's a pretty name."

"Alphonse is a _weird_ name."

She paused, not meaning to say that aloud. The boy smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is," he laughed. "Why don't you call me Al instead?"

"Alright, Al. Look, I'm sorry for saying that. Everyone always says that I'm brutally honest, and I guess I am..."

"That's alright," he said. "I appreciate honesty."

Clarissa beamed back at him.

"Alright," the professor began. "My name is Gil Peterson. Please call me Professor Peterson or Dr. Peterson. Why don't we begin with introductions, oxin?"

"O'Gonnor needs no introduction," a voice snickered, and the class laughed. Clarissa wished she knew who'd said it so she could pummel them after class.

"Alright," Professor Peterson said. "I'll state your last name. Please introduce yourself, what program you are enrolled in, and a few things you like, or like to do, oxin."

_Boring, boring, very boring, gay_ Clarissa ticked off as her fellow classmates introduced themselves. Clarissa's first impressions of people were never wrong.

"Elric."

The blonde-haired boy next to her pushed his chair back and stood.

"Yes, Alphonse Elric, here, sir."

Clarissa's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Elric, what program are you taking, oxin?"

"Rocket science, sir."

There was a collective gasp around the classroom.

"Really?" the professor asked, his eyebrows raised. "It's not very often we get a rocket scientist taking poetry. Although, I certainly believe anyone can write poetry...poetry does not discriminate according to program. Tell us a bit about yourself, Mr. Elric. Oxin."

"Well, as you can guess, I love rockets! I have one brother, his name is Ed. He's the only family I've got left. I enjoy good food and travelling. I'm on the search for knowledge, and that includes poetry, too. That's why I'm taking this class."

"Very interesting," Professor Peterson said. "I hope you will try your hardest in this class, oxin."

"Yes, I will, sir!"

Alphonse sat back down in his chair.

_Very interesting..._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Things will start to get more interesting in this chapter, I hope you like it!

~Basketcase

* * *

_Rich girl, gay, drug addict..._Clarissa ticked off as more students introduced themselves. _Come on, come on, let's do some poetry!_ Clarissa pleaded internally. _This is taking way too long!_

The only other person who caught her attention was Hollins. Jake Hollins. He was the boy who made fun of her last name. She'd have to keep her eye on him. He wasn't enrolled in any programs in particular, but was taking other classes like Poker 101 and Drugs 101. Lovely.

Clarissa waited rather impatiently for her turn to introduce herself. Finally, the professor called her surname. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the professor.

"Although...as Mr Hollins said, you don't really need any introduction..."

Clarissa blushed and addressed the class.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa O'Gonnor. I'm majoring in English. I really like any form of creative writing, whether it's writing stories, songs, or as you can suspect, poetry. I like chocolate, taking care of plants (I have two in my apartment: Martha and Mildred). I like karaoke, Chinese food, Tinkerbell, and Dance Dance Revolution. Peace!"

The class was silent. Then...

"O'Gonnor," Jake muttered and the class burst out laughing.

Clarissa slumped in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. _Honestly, what is so funny about my name?_

After all the introductions, they finally had time for a poem.

"Let's take it easy for our first class. I would like for you all to write a poem; it can be about anything you'd like. We will take them up before the end of class, oxin."

_What to write, what to write..._Clarissa thought. She tapped her pen on the table and chewed her gum. _Hungry. Food._ She'd skipped breakfast and now cried inwardly.

Al turned to face Clarissa. "Does a poem have to rhyme?"

"No, not necessarily. A poem can be written however you want. Sometimes a poem sounds more appealing when it rhymes, though."

Al beamed. "'Kay, thanks!" He began scribbling away in his binder.

"Oh, hey, you're left-handed too?" Clarissa asked.

Al looked up from his papers. "Yeah, I am. You, too? That's funny. Hey, why do you have so many watches on your arm?"

Clarissa sighed. "People kept giving me watches as a present. Christmas, Easter, you name it. I wear so many so people won't give me anymore watches."

"Ah..." he replied and Clarissa could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh.

Clarissa began writing.

_Cake...strawberries...icing...cookies..._

Clarissa began licking her lips as she thought of all the delicious foods she _could_ be eating.

"Alright, would anyone like to share their poem?" the professor asked.

Clarissa was still scribbling away frantically in her notebook, trying to come up with the perfect poem.

"I-I will," Al said. He cleared his throat and stood.

"I wish I could be like a rocket

flying through the air.

Not a care in the world

has this rocket

as it soars across the sky.

I wish I could fly through the air,

carried by your love."

Al sat back down in his seat, his cheeks pink.

The professor clapped his hands, and immediately the rest of the class joined in. Clarissa clapped as well and smiled at the boy.

"Not bad, not bad, Mr Elric, given the short time you had to come up with your poem. Would anyone else like to share, oxin?"

"Finished!" Clarissa muttered under her breath and stood up in her excitement.

"Ah, Miss O'Gonnor, you would like to present your poem?" the professor asked, his mouth twitching as if he was trying to contain a smirk.

"Eh? Uh, sure..."

Clarissa took a deep breath and slowly read her poem to her peers. Her eyes fixed on her paper, she gave a melodious tone to her poem about decadent desserts. When she finished reading it, she sighed, content. The entire room was silent, and Clarissa looked up from her paper.

Everyone was staring at her, including Al and the professor. Al looked utterly blown away.

Professor Peterson removed his glasses with a shaky hand.

"Miss O'Gonnor...that was absolutely amazing..."

"Eh? Really?" she blinked.

"Yes! I'd say it's on the same level as Shakespeare...the way you described the taste of those foods...unbelievable." The professor put his glasses back on and took a deep breath. "Class...dismissed."

Clarissa sighed and closed her notebook. She couldn't believe her poem was so good.

"Clarissa, that was...just amazing!" Al said, smiling. "My poem was nothing compared to yours."

"Really?" was all Clarissa could say. Her stomach had begun growling like a monster and she hoped no one could hear. It was close to lunch...

"Say..." Al said and his cheeks were rosy. "Would you like to hang out some time? You could teach me to write better poems..."

"Uhm," she said, becoming socially awkward. "No. Not right now at least." She rose from her chair quickly. _Food._

"Ah, I didn't mean right now," Al said hastily, his face reddening.

Clarissa meant to say something but it came out unintelligible. She swooned and felt herself against the cold floor. The last thing she was aware of was Jake's voice.

"O'Gonnor's a goner!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clarissa awoke to the smell of food. She looked around her, and from the nurse peering over her, she realized she must be in the nurse's office. She sat up and clutched her head.

She moaned, "What happened?"

"Clarissa!"

Felicia, Clarissa's roommate, ran to the bed and began scolding her.

"You didn't eat breakfast again this morning, did you? How many times have I told you that you need to eat a healthy breakfast every morning?"

"But I never have enough time to make breakfast..."

"That's because you get up ten minutes before class starts!"

Clarissa mumbled something.

"You passed out from hunger," the nurse explained. "You should be fine once you get some food in you. Should we notify your mother about what happened?"

"OH DEAR GOD NO" Clarissa said, jumping out of the bed. "She'll freak out so bad! Please, please, please don't call her."

Clarissa looked to the side and noticed Alphonse sitting patiently in a chair.

"What are you doing here, Al? I mean! Why are you here?"

"Alphonse was kind enough to carry you here to my office after you passed out. You should thank him," the nurse said.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Al! You really didn't have to..."

Al turned his face to the side and mumbled, "I was worried."

Clarissa noticed that Felicia was smiling strangely at her, and she glared back.

"Well," the nurse said, "I think you're fine to go home now. Make sure you have a decent meal and get some fluids in you. Then have some rest, and you should be fine."

"Thank you," Clarissa said, and Felicia helped her to the door. "And thank you, Al. I'll see you next class."

"Bye," he said, and gave a little wave.

Outside the door, Felicia began nudging Clarissa.

"What?" Clarissa demanded.

"Who's that guy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"His name is Alphonse. He's in my poetry class."

"He-likes-you," Felicia said in a sing-song voice.

"What? No he doesn't."

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious. I mean, he carried you to the nurse's office when you fainted."

"Any guy would do that."

"I-don't-think-so."

"Would you stop that?"

Felicia giggled the whole walk back to their residential apartment.

The next day, Clarissa and Felicia had to go to the mall to buy some bras. Clarissa was dreading going back to poetry class, but thankfully she didn't have to think about that for a few days. She wanted to just spend the day pleasantly shopping and relaxing.

This proved difficult when Clarissa and Felicia passed a small group of people who Clarissa recognized from her poetry class.

"Hey, Goner, good job fainting in class yesterday," Jake Hollins said.

"Hey, screw off, dumbass," Clarissa said and they continued walking after flipping him the bird.

Clarissa and Felicia entered La Senza, their favourite lingerie store. It was always entertaining because Clarissa was self-conscious about her rather _large_ chest size, whereas Felicia was self-conscious of her extremely _small_ chest size.

As they were leaving the lingerie store, Clarissa looked up to see Alphonse Elric walking by.

"Oh, hey, Clarissa," he said, smiling. Then his face reddened as he realized he caught them leaving a lingerie store.

"Hi, Al." _Did he come here to tease me about fainting in class, too?_

"I-I was j-just...looking for my brother, Ed. Have you seen him?" he blurted.

"How would I know what your brother looks like?" Clarissa asked.

"Oh – that's right, you haven't met him."

"Hi, Al!" Felicia shouted.

"H-hi?"

"I'm Felicia, Clarissa's roommate. We've been friends since high school. We haven't officially been introduced, though."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Anyway, I'd better go look for my brother."

"We'll help you!" Felicia offered.

"_Felicia_!" Clarissa whispered. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, nothing," she waved. "We might as well help since we're done what we came here for."

Clarissa sighed.

"Thanks, guys," Al beamed. "He looks a lot like me. Same colour hair, but his is longer. Same eyes. He's a bit shorter than me, too."

"But isn't he your older brother?" Clarissa asked.

"Yup."

"Bet you can relate to him, Felicia, aren't all your _younger_ siblings taller than you?"

"Y-yes," Felicia admitted, defeated.

"So what's your brother doing here?" Clarissa asked.

"He came to visit me at the university. I haven't seen him in a couple of months and he wanted to see how I'm doing."

"That's thoughtful," Felicia said.

They wandered around the first floor of the mall, with no sign of Al's brother. It was particularly awkward for Clarissa and Felicia because they had never met Al's brother. Clarissa felt awkward checking out every person they passed in the mall.

They used the escalator to go up to the second floor, where the food court was.

"I should have known," Al said and he led them over to the far end of the court. "There you are, brother."

"Al! Hey!" a young man said, waving from the chair he was sitting in. A tray full of food was in front of him.

Clarissa could see a clear family resemblance between the two boys. Both had golden hair and eyes, but Al was a tad bit taller than his older brother.

"I should have known you'd be where the food is," Al said, shaking his head.

"A man's gotta eat," the young man said, smiling and patting his stomach. "Who've you got with you, Al?"

"Oh, this is my classmate, Clarissa, and her roommate Felicia. This is my brother, Ed."

"So you're in rocket science, too, Clarissa?" Ed asked. Felicia snorted in laughter.

"No," Clarissa said, turning red, "I'm taking English. Al is in my poetry class."

Ed elbowed Al in the ribs. "What are you going and taking poetry for?"

"Well, I guess we should be going," Clarissa said, and tugged on Felicia's arm.

"Wait, you don't have to go," Al said.

Clarissa tried to think of an excuse. "Well, I – we need to...homework."

"Are you two locals?" Ed asked, standing up to throw out the garbage.

Clarissa and Felicia nodded.

"Me and Al are from a small town called Resembool, down south. Why don't you two show us around the mall a bit? I was thinking of buying a new CD while I was here."

"We can take you to HMV then," Felicia offered.

"Felcia, what are you doing?" Clarissa whispered.

"Oh come on, you socially awkward penguin. We almost never go out. And here are two cute boys who want to hang out with us..."

Clarissa sighed and followed her roommate.

As it happened, the mall corridors weren't wide enough for four people to walk side by side with each other, so Ed and Felicia took the lead, while Al and Clarissa followed behind.

"So what other classes are you taking, Clarissa?"

Clarissa ticked them off of her fingers. "Jacobean Shakespeare, Creative Writing, Romantic Literature, Anatomy...oh and Poetry, of course."

"Sounds like fun."

Clarissa could hear Felicia up ahead trying to explain to Ed about her rather large, and confusing family structure. "...and my younger sister, Rachelle will be coming to visit in a few weeks."

"Are your classes going to be hard?" Clarissa asked, then felt stupid because of course rocket science would be hard.

Al chuckled. "Yeah, probably, but I'm going to try really hard. I really want to learn everything there is to know, and I'm positive that I can do well in my classes. Although, poetry class may prove to be my hardest subject."

Al rubbed the back of his head and looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine, Al," Clarissa said. "If you start struggling I can help you out."

"Really? Thanks, Clarissa!"

They walked into the electronics store 'HMV' and Felicia led Ed to the CD section. Al and Clarissa wandered around the store.

"What kind of CD were you looking for?" Felicia asked Ed.

"It's a band called Abandon All Ships. They're kind of a trance/metal group."

"No way!" Felicia squealed. "You listen to them, too?"

"Yeah, they're awesome. What's your favourite song?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Either 'Megawacko' or 'Take One Last Breath'."

"Those are great songs!"

"I know!"

Clarissa shook her head, knowing all too well about Felicia's obsession with the band Abandon All Ships. They just weren't Clarissa's taste. Blegh.

After they left HMV, there was a moment of awkwardness where no one knew what to do.

"Umm..." Clarissa said.

"Hey, I heard about this really great bakery in the mall called Cinnabon," Al said, scratching the back of his head. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

Clarissa's eyes widened and her mouth watered. "Cinnabon?"

"Yeah," Ed piped in. "I heard it was good, too."

"My treat" Al said, and winked at Clarissa.

"Yeah, I love Cinnabon," she said, blushing.

Walking behind Ed and Felicia again, Clarissa watched her roommate, who was beginning ot act most giggly.

Felicia tugged at Ed's braid. "Hey, can you braid my hair like that sometime?" she asked.

"No way, this is a man's braid."

"So what?"

"If you wear the same braid as me, then it'll make _me_ look like my hair's up in a _girl's_ braid."

Al pointed at his brother and laughed.

"Felicia, there's no way Ed could braid your hair, because your hair's too short," Clarissa teased..

"Shut up! It's long enough."

Clarissa stuck her tongue out at her.

The four of them sat down at the small Cinnabon bakery and ate their cinnamon buns. Clarissa, as always when she ate at Cinnabon, felt like she was in heaven.

"You still have room for food?" Al teased Ed.

"Of course!"

"I know why you eat so much, brother," Al teased. "You're trying to grow taller than me, aren't you? Well you can give up, because it's never going to happen."

"S-shut up!" Ed said and scarfed down his cinnamon bun.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel," Felicia said. "I have seven brothers and sisters, and they're all taller than me! And I'm the oldest!"

After they were finished eating, Clarissa could see that it was beginning to get dark outside. "We'd better get going, Felicia and I have class early tomorrow morning."

"Oh, alright," Al said, scratching his cheek. "I guess I'll see you in class on Friday."

"Yup," Clarissa replied.

"Hey, Ed!" Felicia said after they'd begun walking away. "How long are you staying in East City for?"

"I was only planning on staying here for a few days...but we'll see. I might see you around."

"Yeah, okay," she said, her cheeks turning a rosy hue.

"Try to be more obvious, will you?" Clarissa said to her roommate sarcastically. Then she sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Felicia turned to wave at the two boys before they left the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicia sighed dramatically.

Clarissa sighed in return, trying to get ready for class. "What is it now, Felicia?"

"It's been almost three weeks since classes started! _Three weeks_! I guess Ed didn't like me as much as I thought he did."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. It _had_ been three weeks. Three weeks of Felicia talking non-stop about Edward Elric.

"I'm sure he's just busy and that's why you haven't seen him."

"Yeah right," Felicia sobbed. "Stop trying to cheer me up."

"Alright, alright. If it'll make you happy, I'll ask Al what Ed's been up to during class today."

"Good morning, Clarissa."

"Hey, Al!" Clarissa said as she made her way to their desktop.

Al smiled back.

Clarissa flopped her bag down on the desk and sat down.

"So, Al, I was wondering if you could tell me what Ed's been up to lately."

Al's smile faltered. "Oh, you want to know about Ed?"

Clarissa nodded.

"Well, from the last letter I got from him he was talking about wanting to move into my apartment with me. Knowing him he'll just show up one day with all of his stuff and make himself at home."

"When do you think that will be?"

"It's hard to say with Ed...He's probably travelling around in a different country right now."

All talking ceased as Professor Peterson began the class. Clarissa was concerned when Al didn't talk to her for the rest of class. Usually they spoke quietly to each other about the pieces they wrote during class. A quiet "What word can I substitute here?" or a "What do you think of this description?". But not so during this class.

At the end of the hour and a half, and as everyone began to leave the room, Clarissa asked, "See you next class?" to which Al gave an affirming grunt. Clarissa watched him leave the room looking forlorn.

_Wonder what that was all about..._Clarissa wondered.

"What did he say? Hey, hey, what did he say?"

"Huh?" Clarissa said, confused as she stepped into the residential apartment.

"Alphonse. What did he say about Ed?" Felicia badgered.

"Oh...he said he's been busy travelling. Probably in a different country."

"I knew it!" Felicia howled. "He wasn't interested in me at all! Why would he be in a different country if he wanted to see me?"

As it happened Felicia then ran into her room and shut the door tight, giving Clarissa a sweet moment of tranquillity.

Three days later Clarissa awoke and glanced at her alarm clock, which read 8:25 am. She then uttered a sequence of foul words directed at her clock which cannot be repeated.

"Felicia, do you hate me or something? Why didn't you wake me for my 8:30 class?" she shouted as she ran out the front door. She booked it to the building her poetry class was located and ran up the flights of stairs to her classroom. By the time she reached room 312 she was panting and heaving for air like a hound dog after a long chase.

"Made it!" Clarissa shouted triumphantly and laughed like a maniac. "Clarissa – 1. 8:30 class - ZERO! Wait, what's this, now?"

On the classroom door was a sign that read:

ALL CLASSES CANCELLED FOR AMESTRIS DAY. THIS SIGN IS LEFT FOR ANY STUDENTS WHO FORGOT AND CAME TO CLASS. (THAT MEANS YOU CLARISSA). - Professor P.

_So that was why I hadn't set my alarm..._

"So, Clarissa, are we going to go out partying tonight for Amestris Day?"

Clarissa glared at her roommate as she walked in the door of the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me there were no classes today?"

"Well, when you shouted at me and raced out the door earlier I didn't have any time to remind you, did I?. So are we going to go out partying? I need to drink away the sorrow of my failed marriage."

"Failed marriage...? Felicia, you're not married."

"Well I _could_ have been married. I had it all planned out for my and Ed's wedding. But now that dream is shattered...So let's go drinking tonight?"

"I dunno, Felicia, can't you just do the dishes or something instead? I'm not sure I'm in the mood for going out and drinking. My whole day's been ruined. I got up early for nothing."

"Not nothing. Didn't I tell you that Rachelle is coming over today? We're supposed to meet her in 45 minutes at the campus train station. I'm so excited! And hey, if you don't want to go _out_ and drink, then we can stay _in _and drink. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Half an hour later Clarissa hauled herself out with Felicia to the campus train station.

"That's her train!" Felicia declared after a few minutes. A few people came off the train, but the only one worth noticing was a tall-legged girl with long golden-blond hair. She was wearing a graphic tee, tight black leather pants and a pair of glittery stiletto heels. The heels added to her already tall stature.

"Rachelle!"

Felicia ran up and gave her sister a hug.

"Happy Amestris Day, ladies," Rachelle said and hugged each of them.

Clarissa noticed everyone's eyes were on Rachelle.

"How was the train ride over?" Felicia asked as they began to leave the train station.

"It was fabulous," she gushed. "There was a cute porter boy who gave me everything I asked for. All the boys on the train gave me so much attention."

Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, when are you going to settle down and stick with one guy?" Felicia asked.

"Oh come on, that's difficult for a model like me to do," Rachelle said sadly. "Boys my age only care about appearances. I need a mature man who will see the deeper me."

After the luggage was dropped off at the apartment, Felicia insisted on giving Rachelle a tour of the university.

"Felicia, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Clarissa winced and Felicia proceeded to wail, causing students passing by to turn and stare. Felicia explained to her sister in half-intelligible words about how she met Ed and had a wonderful few hours with him.

After half an hour of walking around campus, Clarissa felt like she needed a nap. And that's precisely what she did when she got back to her room.

Clarissa awoke around noon to loud noises coming outside her window. She got up and pushed the window curtain aside to see a group of people already getting their drink on.

"Oh brother," she said to Rachelle and Felicia when she found them sitting in the living room. "What do people think today is, St. Patrick's Day or something?"

"Apparently," Felicia replied.

"Hey, hey, are we going out tonight?" Rachelle asked. "I want to meet some boys!"

"Unfortunately, Clarissa is being a wet blanket and doesn't want to go out tonight."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"So we'll be drinking _in_ tonight," Felicia winked.

The afternoon went by rather quickly, seeing as Rachelle and Felicia were goofballs together. Clarissa was slowly starting to realize that Rachelle and Felicia were very much alike: giggly and boy-crazy. Sometimes Clarissa felt more like a baby-sitter than a roommate.

Finally it was eight o'clock and the girls began pooling together all the booze and soda pop they had. The kitchen table was arrayed with a dozen bottles of liquor.

"Is that really what you're wearing while we're drinking?" Rachelle asked Clarissa.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Clarissa said and glanced down at her sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her hair was messily tied back. "It's not like we'll be going out or seeing people."

"Come on, Rachelle, have a drink. I think you'd like a Bailey's drink."

"Alright," she said and grinned.

"A'ight it's time to get our drink on!" Felicia said and began making drinks for herself.

Clarissa wasn't even done her first drink and Rachelle was already on her third Bailey's.

"This is really good!" Rachelle said and giggled. "But don't let anyone find me or take pictures, because if people find me drunk my career will be over!"

Then she and Felicia both began laughing.

"Looks like I'm going to be the responsible one tonight," Clarissa said and took a sip from her drink.

A few minutes later someone was buzzing their apartment.

"Assholes," Clarissa said. "It's probably just some drunk guys buzzing all the apartments."

"Let's let them in!" Rachelle shouted and ran to the door.

"Rachelle, wait, no –" Clarissa said but Rachelle already pushed the button to open the front door downstairs.

Rachelle and Felicia began giggling. They jumped up and down, nearly spilling their drinks.

There was a knock on the door and Rachelle let them in. Felicia downed the rest of her second drink.

"Why hello, boys," Rachelle said, and Clarissa gasped as Al and Ed walked in.

"How do you two know where we live?" Clarissa demanded.

Ed shrugged. "We just asked around campus."

Clarissa stared wide-eyed at the two boys.

"Edward!" Felicia exclaimed and latched on to his arm.

"Hey, it's good to see you again," he said, a rosy hue in his cheeks.

"I've already had a few drinks," she admitted, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Then in that case maybe we should sit down."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Clarissa said. "Who said you two could come in?" Her cheeks flushed because she was being seen without any makeup on, in her lazy clothes, and her hair a mess.

"Don't be such a downer," Ed said.

"Yeah, don't be such a downer, Clarissa!" Felicia said and glared at her.

"I had to practically drag Al here because he didn't want to come, and now..."

Clarissa thought Ed said something about Amestris Day after that, but she wasn't fully listening. She was hurt by his words. _Al didn't want to come? He didn't want to see me?_ She quickly pushed aside the thought and reminded herself that she hadn't wanted to go out tonight, either.

"So let's go party!" Ed finished and grinned.

"Yeah!" Rachelle and Felicia cheered and walked with Ed back to the dining room. Al walked awkwardly behind them. Clarissa sighed deeply.

Half an hour later Clarissa was siting on the couch next to Al. She had to struggle to keep Rachelle, Felicia, and Ed quiet in their alcohol-induced state.

"It's time for a shot," Clarissa declared and poured herself some deadly vodka.

"We need some tunes!" Felicia said and came back into into living room with her mp3 dock. She then began dancing to some sweet dance songs. When no one joined her she pulled Ed out of his seat and demanded he dance with her. Beside Clarissa, Al took a swig from his glass.

"This is hard to watch," he said.

"I know, isn't she a fruitcake?" Clarissa responded.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're acting remarkably calm about her right now. Please tell me you're not going to murder her as soon as we're gone."

Clarissa blinked. "What?"

"Your roommate is dancing with the guy you like."

Clarissa spat her drink out her nose, her nostrils stinging from the alcohol. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

Al looked confused. "Well you're always asking after Ed..."

"Yeah, asking for _her_," she said and pointed to Felicia. "She's been badgering me non-stop for three weeks now. If I didn't get answers for her she was going to wring my neck!"

Al began laughing and looked instantly relieved.

"Wait a minute...is that why you didn't want to come over? Because you thought I liked Ed?"

Al rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah."

"You don't have to worry, I don't like Ed. How could you think _I_ did? Isn't it obvious _she_ does?"

"Yeah..." Al replied. A moment later he cleared his throat. "In that case...c-can I have your cellphone number?"

"Sure."

As they were exchanging phone numbers the apartment buzzer went off.

"That must be him," Ed said and left for the door. He returned a moment later with a man who looked to be in his late twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Al said and stood to shake hands with the man. "What are you doing here? You look great! And on your two feet, I see."

"I heard you and Ed were in town, and I wanted to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"But how did you get _here_?"

"Ed left a note at your apartment for me saying you'd be here," he said, and he and Ed grinned.

Rachelle had been looking dazed and confused for the past couple of minutes – most likely induced by the alcohol – but now Clarissa noticed she was staring intently at the man before them.

"This is Clarissa and her roommate Felicia," Al introduced. "Clarissa is in one of my classes."

Clarissa wasn't pleased to have a man in their apartment.

"Ice to meet you," Felicia said. "I mean 'nice'. Hic."

"Felicia, you're drunk," Clarissa teased.

"_I am not! _Come on, I can take you."

"Maybe it's time you stopped dancing," Ed said and led her toward the couch. Felicia tripped over his foot, but Ed steadied her.

"I'm so sorry!" Felicia said. "Are you okay?"

"No problem," Ed grinned and lifted his pant leg to reveal a metal limb. He knocked his knuckles against it. "Didn't feel a thing."

"What happened to your leg?" Felicia asked, shocked.

Ed sat her down on the couch and began explaining how he lost his leg when he was a little boy. Havoc walked over to the love seat and sat down next to Rachelle and said, "And who might you be?"

By the end of Ed's explanation Felicia looked like she was about to explode into tears, and Clarissa thought it was mostly due to the effects of the alcohol.

"Don't cry, Al had it worse off than I did..." he said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ed, don't go there," Al said, dead serious. "You promised me you'd ask before telling anyone."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, which Felicia broke by saying, "Hold on a minute, Ed. Does that mean you were the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed grinned. "Yeah, I was! I had to give up my alchemy in order to save someone, though."

Al promptly took a shot of vodka.

_Funny, I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist wore an entire suit of armor. Must've been a rumour..._

Clarissa poured herself another shot, and was about to drink it but did a double take. On the love seat, Rachelle was lip-locked with Havoc. After witnessing them making out, Clarissa immediately finished off her shot.

She really shouldn't have taken the shot, she realized after a moment. Her stomach contracted as nausea overwhelmed her. She covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. She heaved out the contents of her stomach, but the nausea remained. She began heaving again and heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away," she gagged.

A hand wiped her damp hair away from her forehead and patted her back.

"You'll be okay," Al said. "You just drank a bit too much."

"Isn't it funny?" Clarissa said after a wave of nausea dissipated. "I didn't drink nearly as much as Felicia or Rachelle, and _I'm_ the one who's sick."

"They must have a faster metabolism."

Clarissa moaned. Al left and returned with a glass of water.

"This should make you feel better."

Al left a second time. Clarissa heard the music stop and Al's voice say, "Alright everyone, party's over."

There were several cries of disappointment, and Clarissa made it to her feet. She felt as if she wouldn't need to throw up anymore. As she left the bathroom, the guests approached the front door. Rachelle and Havoc continued kissing at the doorway.

"I had a lot of fun," Felicia said, staggering slightly.

"Me, too," Ed replied and rubbed his arm. "Make sure you go to bed as soon as we leave, I don't want you getting sick."

"Oh, alright," Felicia whined.

Then Ed planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight!" he called out as he dragged Havoc out the door. Felicia shuffled away to her bedroom mumbling happily to herself. Rachelle followed after her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Clarissa replied.

Al blushed and kissed her firmly on the forehead. "Goodnight." Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Rachelle was up bright and early. She seemed to have no side effects from the previous night of drinking, whereas Clarissa scuffled to the kitchen that afternoon with a sore stomach.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Rachelle recalled as Clarissa sat down at the kitchen table with the sisters. "There was this hot blond guy, but he smokes. When he lit up a cigarette I accidentally spat out my drink all over it. He was like "Thanks for spitting on my lamp" and then his cigarette turned into a lamp. Isn't that weird?"

Clarissa took a sip of her ginger ale and wondered if she should tell Rachelle that those events actually happened last night. Except for the cigar-turning-into-a-lamp thing. The brand of Havoc's cigarettes was called LAMP, though.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rachelle asked. "Saturdays are perfect for going shopping, in my opinion."

Rachelle and Felicia began chatting about where they should go shopping when Clarissa received a text. It was from Al.

_How are you today?_

Clarissa couldn't help but smile to herself. Al was such a sweetheart. She texted back that she was fine.

_That's good to hear!_

"Are you texting your _boyfriend_?" Felicia teased.

"What?" Clarissa asked and dropped her phone.

"Oh, look, she's blushing, how sweet," Rachelle said.

"I am not!" Clarissa flustered. "And I don't have a boyfriend." Clarissa realized how childish she sounded.

There was another text from Al.

_Hey, want to come over to my apartment?_

"See, look!" Felicia declared. "He's inviting you over! That means he likes you."

"Does not," Clarissa said. "We're just friends."

"Are you suuuuuure?" Felicia said in a sing-song voice.

Clarissa looked down at her phone. _Al seems like a nice enough guy. I guess I wouldn't mind going out with him._ She replied back to his text: Sure, what's your address?

Half an hour later the three girls left the apartment together. Al had texted her that Rachelle and Felicia could go over, too, but they decided they'd rather go shopping.

"Besides, you and Alphonse need some alone time," Felicia said and winked.

As they walked out the front of the apartment, Clarissa noticed the man from last night, Havoc, seemed to be pacing back and forth in front of their residence. He looked surprised once he noticed them.

"Hi, Rachelle," he said and grinned. "I was just going to buzz the apartment. I wanted tot talk to you."

Rachelle stared blankly at him. Then she said rather bluntly, "Who are you?"

Clarissa and Felicia stared at her.

"Havoc came over last night, don't you remember?" Felicia asked. "You two were making out the whole night."

"What?" Rachelle said, looking scandalized. "No, no I don't remember anything like that!"

Havoc scratched the back of his head. "It's true," he said rather awkwardly.

Clarissa could tell that he was hurt, even though he tried to hide it. He looked nervous and lit up a cigarette; he let out a puff of smoke and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Rachelle rushed toward Havoc and smacked the cigar right out of his hand.

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

Havoc looked stunned as Rachelle walked away. Clarissa and Felicia followed after her.

"You could have been nicer to the guy," Felicia said. "You two seemed friendly enough last night..."

Then she turned to Clarissa and whispered, "Rachelle had a bad smoking experience in freshman year. Some 'friends' pressured her into smoking, and they made her smoke so much she threw up. She hasn't touched a cigarette since."

"Rachelle, wait!" Havoc hurried after them. Clarissa noticed that he seemed to be favouring his right leg. He stood in front of Rachelle and swept a hand through his hair. "I realize you don't remember me, but I thought we really had something special last night. Last night you said that I –" he blushed here. "Never mind what you said, that doesn't matter. Please, let me make it up to you. My name is Jean Havoc."

He extended his arm out to her. Clarissa and Felicia held their breath while they waited to see what she would do.

Rachelle reached out and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachelle Morty."

Havoc smiled and then kissed her hand. "Do you have plans today, Rachelle Morty?"

"We were going to go shopping..."

"But, you can come with!" Felicia chimed in.

"I'd like that," Havoc said, twining his fingers through Rachelle's.

Clarissa said bye to the group when she had to turn a different direction to Al's apartment.

"Have fun~" Felicia sang as she left. Clarissa rolled her eyes.

She passed a large fountain and began to feel nervous as she approached the address she'd scrawled on a piece of paper. She shook her head trying to get away from the feeling. _What reason do I have for being nervous?_ The memory of Al seeing her throwing up the previous night definitely contributed to the feeling. Then something from the back of her mind inched forward. _The kiss on the forehead..._

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "That was nothing. We'd both been drinking."

_You were practically sober by then, and he barely drank last night_, her brain reminded her.

She walked up some steps and knocked on the front door of Al's apartment. A moment later and Ed greeted her at the door.

"Come on in," he said, grinning.

"Okay..." Clarissa said, receiving a strange vibe from him.

"Where's Rachelle and Felicia?" he asked, peering behind her.

"They went shopping."

"Oh, damn. I was hoping they would come over."

Clarissa walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Where's Al?"

"In the shower. He should be out soon."

The apartment was clean and tidy, much to Clarissa's surprise. She hadn't expected it to be so clean with boys living there.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ed asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"A drink would be nice. Juice is fine."

He placed a glass in front of her. "So...did Felicia...say anything about me, today?"

"Hmm?" she said as she took a sip, puzzled.

"Nothing, never mind."

The door to the bathroom opened. It was a good thing Clarissa had swallowed her drink, because she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't have spat it out. Al had come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and skin still damp. A single drop of water fell from his hair to his shoulder, then ran down the length of his smooth chest.

"Ah, Clarissa!" he said, his face instantly red. He clutched at his towel. "What are you doing here?"

"Y-you texted me to invite me over. Half an hour ago," she said, wondering if she should cover her eyes. She couldn't seem to look away.

Al blinked. "My phone's been missing since this morning."

They both turned to Ed who was now holding Al's phone.

"Ed?" Al said incredulously. "_You_ texted her? You're so gonna get it!"

Clarissa glanced at the phone in Ed's hand. "Why is my phone number under the name Cutie Lips?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Clarissa jumped to her feet. "Well, I think I should be going now."

"Wait, Clarissa!" Al said. "Just let me get dressed, please wait."

He ran to what Clarissa presumed was his bedroom. She sat back down at the table and sighed. _Why am I still here? Ed's had his phone all this time, so Al hadn't wondered how I was feeling at all. I'm so stupid._ She wondered how she was going to tell all this to Felicia. Felicia...

Clarissa slammed her hands on the table and glared at Ed. "You only asked me over so I would bring Felicia, didn't you?"

She didn't wait for a reply but ran from the apartment, her eyes stinging. She felt like such a fool for falling for all this. Al hadn't been worried about her at all.

_You weren't even sick, really_ her mind pointed out. Still, it would have been nice.

She walked down the steps outside and sighed, attempting to regain her composure. She began walking.

"Clarissa, wait up!"

She recognized Al's voice but didn't slow down. But, she wasn't in the mood for running, so Al quickly caught up. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"I'm sorry about what Ed did. If it makes you feel any better I'm gonna beat him up later."

"Tch!"

"What, you don't think I can?" he teased. Clarissa tried to ignore him. Maybe that would make him go away. After she didn't say anything, he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"If anyone has the right to be upset it should be me; you saw me in nothing but a towel!"

Clarissa snorted, then quickly covered her mouth.

"It was that funny, was it?"

Clarissa slowed to a stop, and Al stopped too. "I really thought you were worried how I was feeling, this morning. I really thought you wanted to see me."

"I did. I was," he said softly. "I didn't text you this morning because I wanted you to get your rest. But I _did_ want to know how you were feeling."

Clarissa's heart throbbed and she now had the urge to run. And so she did.

"Wait! I'm telling the truth!" Al said. He ran after her, and she didn't get very far. He grabbed her arm tightly and Clarissa lost her footing. The next thing she knew they'd both fallen into the fountain and she was drenched.

"Ah! Just when I got dry, too."

Clarissa laughed and wiped the wet hair from her eyes.. "Sorry about that."

"No, I think it was my fault..."

Al stood and held out his hand for her. She put her hand in his and he helped her out of the fountain.

"I guess I really should go home now," she laughed.

"Don't be silly, my apartment is closer. We have some clothes you can change into."

"Alright," she said and they began walking back.

"I really am going to beat up Ed. Want to watch?"

"Sure." Clarissa smirked imagining Ed being beaten to a pulp.

"And he really did changed your name in my phone. It wasn't me."

"I figured."

They both seemed to realize at the same moment that they were still holding hands. Al quickly let her go.

"Sorry," he said, flustered. "Your hand just felt so nice."

Clarissa stared at him.

He waved his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean to sound like a creep! It's just...I wasn't able to feel anything for a long, long time. It was nice holding your hand..."

He sighed as if he didn't expect her to understand. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"You're a sweetheart, Al."

He scratched his cheek and reddened.

"Looks like you two have made up," Ed grinned when they walked in the door.

"There wouldn't have been any need to make up if it weren't for you," Al said.

"You two are soaking wet."

"We fell in the fountain."

Ed laughed and clutched at his sides.

A thought occurred to Clarissa. "I'm not sure if I'll fit into either of your clothes."

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Well...I'm a bit taller than most girls..."

"Then you definitely won't fit into Ed's clothes."

"Hey!" Ed squawked.

Al smiled. Then he turned to Clarissa. "Come on, I'll find you a pair of dry clothes."

Clarissa glanced around Al's room. It was tidy except for textbooks sprawled around. He rummaged through his dresser and she picked up a textbook next to his bed about rocket science. "For late night reading?"

He laughed and passed her some clothes. Then she saw the picture on his desk.

"Kittens?" she asked and watched his face turn beet red.

"I-I like cats."

"That's an understatement," Ed added from the kitchen. "Al tries to bring home every stray cat he finds."

"Do you mind?" he shouted at Ed. Then he sighed and turned to Clarissa. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Clarissa smiled to herself while changing. _So Al likes holding hands and cats. Cute._

She looked at herself in Al's mirror. "It's a good thing I didn't put on any makeup or else I'd look horrible after falling in the fountain."

She sighed and tugged at Al's shirt, hoping she wouldn't stretch it with her large chest. She brushed her hair with her hands and then noticed something in the mirror. She turned around and looked at what seemed to be the head from a suit of armor sitting on a shelf.

_Interesting..._

She inhaled and could smell Al's scent from his clean clothes and smiled. The feeling of wearing his clothes must be what it would be like to have him wrapped around her, she thought. Then the memory of seeing him in naught but a towel invaded her thoughts and she blushed. She could already tell that that's what was going to be on her mind as she tried to sleep that night.

She shook her head and left the bedroom. Clearly she'd taken longer to get changed because Al was already sitting with Ed at the kitchen table. She couldn't identify the expression on Al's face as she came out wearing his clothes. Frightened, she looked down to make sure she wasn't exposing anything. When she looked back at Al he blinked and the expression was gone. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously and sat down at the table. She glanced at Ed and then held out her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Gimme your cell phone."

"I don't have one."

"Dang," she said. "I was going to put Felicia's number in it." She thought for a moment and couldn't believe what she was about to say. "If you want to see Felicia, just come over any time, instead of getting me to come here and hoping she tags along."

"Really? Okay," he grinned.

Clarissa stayed for another hour while they played card games and talked. She laughed in Ed's face when he was stuck with the Old Maid card.

"I guess I should be going now, I still have homework to finish."

"I'll walk you home," Al offered.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm coming too!" Ed declared.

"_Why_?"

"You said I could come over any time, remember?" he said and winked. Clarissa felt like slitting her wrists for giving that offer.

"_Fine_."

Clarissa's clothes were still wet, so Al told her she could wear his clothes home.

Al locked up his apartment and then they left in the direction of Clarissa and Felicia's residence.

"Don't mind me, you two."

"Huh?" Clarissa and Al both said.

"I saw you two holding hands earlier," he said, grinning and nudging Al.

Clarissa turned away, her face hot. She couldn't see Al's expression.

"That's right, I forgot to beat you up earlier," Al said. "I'll wait until there aren't any girls around so you don't feel embarrassed.

Ed let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, right! You should be treating your older brother with a little bit of respect."

Clarissa was entertained by them bickering for the walk home.

"I don't even know if Rachelle and Felicia are back home, yet. But you both can come in anyway."

"Hey, did Havoc catch up with you guys earlier today?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, he went out shopping with Rachelle and Felicia," Clarissa said as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

The sight laid before her was shocking. Felicia was sitting at the kitchen table crying her eyes out, surrounded by tissues.

"Felicia, what's the matter?" Clarissa asked, hurrying over to her.

"Clarissa? I thought you were going to text me before you came home," she sniffed.

"I forgot to. Why are you crying?"

"I dunno, it's just stupid," she sobbed. "I felt like a third wheel with Rachelle and Havoc so I came home saying I had some stuff to do. When I got home I felt sad because you were out hanging with Alphonse and Rachelle was with Havoc. I guess I felt lonely."

"Well, about me hanging out with Al today..." she tried explaining, then changed her mind. "Never mind about that. Ed, get in here!"

Ed hurried into the room. "What's wrong, it sounded like someone was crying." He took one look at Felicia then ran over to her and folded her against his chest. "What's wrong, Felicia?"

"I-I-I-"

"She felt lonely," Clarissa explained.

Ed placed his hands on either side of her face, and after brushing away stray hairs he looked into her eyes. "How can you feel lonely when I'm here?"

Clarissa watched her face flush and her eyes well up with tears again. Ed cradled her and smoothed the top of her hair, whispering soothing words to her. She thought she heard him explaining how he'd tricked Clarissa but had wanted to see her at Al's apartment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Al asked when he came into the room.

"Oh, yeah," Clarissa said, crossing her arms. "Felicia is the moodiest person I've ever met. In a few minutes she'll be jumping up and down like her usual self."

"Hey, look, Rachelle and Havoc are back!" Felicia said, dragging Ed to the window with her. "I think they're gonna kiss."

"You shouldn't be spying on your sister like that!" Clarissa said. "And besides, didn't you see them making out last night?"

Clarissa and Al moved over to the window to watch. Havoc was holding Rachelle's hands in his, then gave her a sweet peck on the lips and left.

"That was cute," Clarissa said.

"Uh-oh," Felicia said, sounding worried.

"Who's that?" Ed asked, and Clarissa and Al looked to where he was pointing. A man who looked to be in his twenties, with messy black hair and a heavy dose of eyeliner, strolled over to Rachelle. Rachelle froze in her tracks upon seeing him.

"That's her stalker, Adam," Felicia said. "I can't believe he found her."

Through the open window they could hear Rachelle demanding what he was doing there.

"No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me or can find time to be m-mine, mine."

Rachelle stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Let me entertain ya 'til you scream."

"Is he dangerous?" Al asked.

"Not really," Felicia said.

They watched as the stalker pulled out a knife.

"I stand corrected..." Felicia said.

"Jean!" they heard Rachelle scream as she took steps away from the stalker.

"Imma hurt you real good. I sometimes tend to lose my temper. You know me better than I know myself."

"I don't know you _at all_," Rachelle screamed at him.

"This guy sounds like a creep," Clarissa said, "but oddly poetic."

"Come on, I want your naked love. I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me."

"Someone call security!" Clarissa said.

"_Jean_!" Rachelle cried out again.

Clarissa ran out of the apartment and noticed a crowd had gathered around Rachelle and the stalker. Some people ran away screaming.

"Holy asswaffles!" a bystander exclaimed.

"I'm flabbergasted!" another said.

"There's no way to ring the alarm," Adam the stalker said. "It's not the first time, it's not the worst crime. This is how I live, this is what I give, and you're the one I want to know." The stalker noticed Carissa and said, "Baby better watch your step, you're gonna see things you might not wanna see."

Clarissa gulped and then noticed Havoc run through the crowd. "Rachelle!"

"Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?" the stalker asked.

Havoc ran up to the stalker and used his shoulder to knock him away. He used enough force that the stalker fell to the ground and dropped his knife. There was a collective gasp through the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Havoc asked, rubbing Rachelle's arms. Clarissa could see that she was crying.

Suddenly the stalker was on his feet again and charged at the couple. Havoc pushed Rachelle aside at the last second, and the stalker grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, no," Al said as he and Ed came outside.

"His legs..." Ed said.

Two men in security uniforms hauled the stalker off Havoc, but Clarissa noticed that Havoc did not rise. Rachelle ran over and knelt beside him.

"If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need," the stalker said before he was pushed into the security car.

"Is he going to be alright?" Clarissa asked, worried. Havoc had still not risen from the ground.

They walked over closer so they could hear them speaking. One of the security men dispatched for an ambulance.

"Jean, what hurts?" Rachelle asked, holding onto his hand.

He moaned. "I think it's my heart. I was so scared you were going to be hurt."

"I'm _fine_, Jean. But what about you?" She squeezed his hand.

"There's something I need to tell you, Rachelle. I was too scared to at first. Two years ago I-"

But they were interrupted as Rachelle was pushed back by security and paramedics.

"Jean, I'm right behind you!" Rachelle said when he was brought into the ambulance.

Felicia caught up with them. Clarissa assumed that Ed had told her to stay inside.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Rachelle asked them. She looked on the verge of tears again. "I don't know how to get there."

"Yeah, we'll take you," Clarissa offered. "We'll have to take the train there."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital. It had been an awkward ride over.

"What was Jean trying to tell me earlier? About something that happened two years ago?"

Ed had shook his head. "I think he wants to tell you himself."

At the East City Hospital Rachelle ran up to the receptionist desk at the emergency room.

"May I see Jean Havoc, please?" she asked the nurse. "He was just brought here in an ambulance."

"Yes, he's stable. You may all visit him. This way, please."

They all followed the nurse down a hallway and into a hospital room.

"Jean!" Rachelle said and ran to the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alright," he said, then winced as he tried to adjust himself in the bed. "There's something important I need to tell you. About two years ago I was working under the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, as his second-lieutenant. I was working in Central at the time, and I was wounded while on duty."

The next part seemed hard for him to say. "I was paralyzed from the waist down from damage to my spinal cord. After two years of physiotherapy I'm able to walk again, but I have relapses without warning sometimes. And I don't work for the State Military anymore because of incidents like this; just being knocked to the ground can cause a relapse."

He turned away from Rachelle and took a deep breath. "So I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I can't guarantee that I can protect you the way someone else could. It was silly of me to think a girl as beautiful as you would want to be with me, anyway. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you."

Rachelle inhaled. "Don't be silly!"

Jean blinked.

"I wasn't completely honest with you, either. Maybe...if I'd told you I had a stalker...this wouldn't have happened. I don't care if you have spinal cord problems, Jean! You're the first guy to like me for me. Not just for my looks, or what kind of job I have. But for the deeper me. I mean, you promised to quit smoking for me. That's a big thing! I'm not the kind of person to leave you just because you can't walk sometimes. So, you'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me."

Jean stared at her in disbelief. Then he closed his eyes and smiled, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I never thought in a million years you'd still want to be with me."

She climbed onto the bed and laid next to Havoc, her arms wrapped around his chest. "I love you, Jean."

"Love you, too."

Clarissa, Felicia, Ed, and Al left the room to give the two lovebirds some privacy. After the doctors informed everyone that Havoc should only need to stay in the hospital for a few days and that there was no extensive damage to his spinal cord, they said their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

Note: Can you guess who the stalker is based off of? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I am not responsible for any nosebleeds and/or fainting this chapter causes :P

~Basketcase

* * *

Havoc was released from the hospital sooner than expected. The next day, in fact, he was back on his feet, although his legs were slightly wobbly.

Clarissa was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop, working on one of her essays when she heard the front door fling open and Felicia raced over.

"_Oh-my-god _guess what movie is playing in the campus auditorium this Friday."

"I dunno, what?"

"That new anime movie _Lovely Tissue_! It's only my favourite anime series ever!"

Clarissa continued typing on her laptop.

"Want to come with me?"

"Mmm, no thanks."

"_You're coming with me_," Felicia said with a glint of pure evil in her eye. Carissa nodded vigorously in compliance.

The front door to the apartment opened once more and Rachelle ran over to them.

"Guess what, guys!" she said.

"You saw the poster for _Lovely Tissue_, too?" Felicia screamed.

"What? Eww, no. I just signed a contract to do modelling here in East City!"

"That's great!" Felicia said and they hugged and jumped up and down. "Wait, what did Mom say about that? And where are you going to live?"

Rachelle waved her hand through the air. "Oh, you know Mom. She doesn't care if there's one less person living at home, there'll be five boys at home for her to take care of, including the twins. And, get this...Havoc asked me to move in with him!"

"What does your mom think about _that_?" Clarissa asked.

"She's a complete romantic at heart, so it's fine with her. I told her all about Jeanie anyway."

Clarissa nearly gagged at the nickname.

"That's wonderful!" Felicia said. "I have some good news too...Ed asked me to go steady with him!"

Both sisters squealed and began jumping again. Clarissa closed her mouth, for she realized it had been open this whole time.

_Am I the only sane one here?_ Clarissa asked herself. Then another thought crept into her mind. _Am I the only single one here?_ She immediately banished the thought. _I don't need a boyfriend to be happy._

That Tuesday in poetry class Clarissa thought Al was acting rather strange. He didn't speak to her before class, and throughout class he didn't give her any of his usual smiles. In fact, he never even looked at her!

_Have I done something to make him angry with me?_ she wondered.

As soon as class was over Clarissa was determined to find out what was wrong.

"Hey, Al, I – "

"Do you want to go to the club with me this Friday?" he blurted.

Clarissa blinked and noticed his cheeks were rosy. "Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

Clarissa realized he'd been nervous to ask her out to the club, and didn't want to embarrass him any further.

"Never mind. About Friday...I'm afraid I can't. Felicia is forcing me to go see some dumb anime movie."

"Oh, I see," Al said rather quickly. "Okay, see you next class."

"Wait!" Clarissa said, for he had turned and was already hurrying out of the room. "Come with me to the movie!"

"Eh?" he said and turned around.

"Felicia said this morning that Ed's coming with, and I don't want to be a third wheel. Besides, if I'm alone with them there's no promising I won't beat up Ed. Please come? Then...then we can go to the club after..."

Al's face lit up. "Alright!" Then he cleared his throat. "I'll come along so you don't beat up Ed, that is."

The movie was to start at eight o'clock on Friday. That morning Felicia told her that Ed had asked her to go to the club.

"Al asked me to go after the movie, too," Clarissa said and blushed, as she had not told her roommate.

"Really? _That's so cute!_ It can be, like, a double date!"

"Yeah..." Clarissa said.

"Okay, so after the movie," Felicia explained, "us two will come back here and get ready for the club, and we'll meet Ed and Al there. Sound good?"

Half an hour before the movie started, Felicia called into Clarissa's room, "Are you all ready for the movie?"

"Yup," she said and came out of her room wearing her Tinker Bell pajamas.

"That's what you're wearing to the movie...?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I guess...me and Ed are cosplaying, though."

They set off for the campus auditorium, and met Ed and Al at the front doors.

"Wow, you look great, Ed!" Felicia said and gave him a hug. He was dressed up as Felicia's character's love interest.

Al stood by the door wearing light grey sweatpants and a black tight fitted t-shirt. Clarissa walked up to him and poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought we agreed to wear pajamas," she said, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Well..." Al said and scratched his cheek.

Ed began laughing. "Alphonse doesn't wear pajamas to bed – or anything else for that matter."

"Ed!"

"Oh," Clarissa said and her cheeks grew hot. "Well, then, I guess what you're wearing is fine. C'mon, let's get this movie over with."

She stormed up the stairs and into the auditorium, everyone else following behind her.

"Let me get that for you," Al said as Clarissa was about to pay for her ticket.

"That's okay," she said. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I'm offering," he said and winked, paying for their tickets and some popcorn. "Besides, the tickets are only two dollars."

Clarissa blushed. "I guess you're right."

Felicia gave her a look as if to say, _Oooooh he's paying for your ticket_. She glared back at her.

Felicia and Clarissa picked some seats as far away from the screen as they could and sat down, Al and Ed trailing behind them. Felicia and Ed sat down in the row in front of Clarissa and Al.

"So why are Rachelle and Jean not here?" Al asked.

"Oh, they didn't want to come," Felicia said flatly.

Clarissa felt like screaming. She'd dragged _her_ to the movie, but not her own sister?

"Oh, no, my popcorn!" Felicia said as the bag seemed to fall out of her hands of its own accord. The contents of the bag flew out in front of her and all the way down the stairs. Clarissa couldn't resist laughing at her, and Felicia began laughing, too. When she was finished throwing out the popcorn she sat back down next to Ed. "I'm sorry for wasting your money like that."

"No problem," he said and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. "Now there's more room for my hand in yours."

A girl with long black hair, who Clarissa didn't recognize, approached them.

"Hey, there, Alphonse," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Came to see the movie?"

"Yeah," he said. "Heard it's supposed to be good."

"Doing anything else tonight?"

"We're going to the East City Club after the movie. What are you up to?"

"I didn't have anything else planned tonight." The lights began to dim. "Oops, looks like the movie's about to start. Catch you later." She walked back to her seat and folded one slim leg over the other, in direct sight of them.

Clarissa didn't ask for an explanation, even though she wanted to know who the girl was.

"That was Jacqueline. She's in a few of my rocket science classes."

_So she's pretty _and_ smart_, Clarissa thought. "Oh."

"You can have some popcorn if you want."

"Thanks."

A few minutes into the movie Clarissa watched as Ed draped his arm over Felicia's shoulders, and Felicia snuggled close. Clarissa smirked at them.

"They make a nice pair, don't they?" Al whispered as the movie played.

"Yeah," she replied back.

She dipped her hand into the bag of popcorn, but jerked it back out when she felt warm skin.

"S-sorry about that," Al said hurriedly. "You can have the rest."

_I touched his hand..._Clarissa thought, her cheeks flushing. Al's arm brushed against hers. She shoved some popcorn in her mouth and choked on a kernel, receiving a worried glance from Al.

After a few moments, there was a tenseness about them that she couldn't seem the shake. She tried to alleviate it by making fun of the movie.

"What a stupid character," she said and laughed.

"I know, right?"

Clarissa laughed whenever the characters did anything stupid, and constantly mocked the plot. Halfway through the movie, she and Al were laughing hysterically.

Felicia spun around in her chair and glared at them. "Can you two be quiet back there?"

This caused them to laugh harder.

"Look, there's us!" Felicia said to Ed, pointing to the screen and then snuggling up to him.

At the end of the movie, Clarissa was wiping away tears of laughter. "Ah, that was good."

They left the auditorium and parted ways.

"Let's meet at the club in, say, half an hour?" Felicia asked the boys.

"Alright," Ed said and gave her a peck on the forehead. "See you then."

As Clarissa and Felicia walked the short distance back to their apartment, Felicia said, "Rachelle texted me during the movie and wanted to help us get ready for the club."

Rachelle and Havoc were waiting for them outside the apartment.

"I wish I could go to the club with you guys," Rachelle pouted when they went inside. She was only eighteen years old.

"I'll take you to the club next year, I promise," Havoc replied.

Rachelle wanted to dress up, too, even though she wasn't going out. She changed into a slim red dress, curled her long blond hair, and applied some red lipstick. Then she waited for Felicia and Clarissa to change, before demanding doing their hair for them. Havoc lounged on the couch the entire time.

Clarissa knew exactly what she was going to wear. Her favourite dress ever was hanging in her closet, and it was about time it was put to good use. It had been expensive, but worth every penny she put into it. It was strapless and asymmetrical. On one side there were white ruffles that travelled from her waist to the floor, and a black cover curtained the rest. As she put it on, she felt like a princess. She decided against heels, because it would be a ten minute walk to the club.

_That's not the only reason..._ her mind pestered. _You don't want to be taller than Al._

Felicia came out of her room wearing a simple thin-strapped black dress with purple flower designs. She was wearing a pair of stylish flip-flops, and was only wearing enough makeup to accentuate her brown eyes. Felicia then fought with Rachelle, because Rachelle demanded to do her hair, but Felicia said her hair was too short to curl.

"Fine then, let me gel the tips to give it some volume."

Felicia mumbled, "Fine."

Moments later Rachelle was chasing Clarissa around with the curling iron.

"Don't even bother trying to curl my hair!" Clarissa shouted. "If you do then we'll be here for hours!"

Somehow Rachelle – with Felicia's teamwork – cornered Clarissa in the bathroom and began curling her hair.

"I'm telling you this is a waste of time..." she grumbled. To everyone's astonishment, Clarissa's hair was accepting the curls for once.

"It doesn't even need that much hairspray," Rachelle said, shocked.

"This must be an omen!" Felicia declared.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "I think we're ready to go now."

"Aren't you going to wear any makeup?" Rachelle asked.

"Wasn't planning on it..."

"You have to wear makeup!"

"Yeah, you have to wear makeup!" Felicia copied her sister.

"This is a date after all..."

"What? No, it's not!"

"Al asked you out, didn't he?" Felicia asked matter-of-factly.

"Technically, yeah."

"Then you have to wear makeup!"

Clarissa covered her ears. "Fine! I'll wear some damn makeup!" She dug through her makeup bag and applied some silver eyeshadow, some mascara, and some lip gloss. "There are you happy?"

"_Now_ you're ready to go," Rachelle said, giving her approval.

Havoc walked over as the girls were about to leave.

"Have fun, girls, you all look great," he said, and then eyed Rachelle from head to toe.

"Yeah, thanks..." Clarissa said.

"I wish I could go with," Rachelle pouted again.

Havoc put his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, we can have our own party here..."

"Ugh!" Clarissa said. "Don't defile our apartment while we're gone!"

"What, you'd rather we do it while you're here?" Jean asked and smirked.

Clarissa slammed the door on them.

The walk to the downtown club wasn't a long one. On the way, Felicia and Clarissa passed a group of men who began wolf-whistling at them.

"Wanna come back and do that while my boyfriend's around?" Felicia demanded. "He'll beat you all within an inch of your life!"

"Can I beat them up? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Clarissa asked. "Even in a dress I can take 'em!" She flipped them the bird for good measure.

"No, it will mess up your makeup. Come on. Do you have your cell phone? I forgot mine."

"Is that a trick question? You know I take my phone everywhere. It's safe."

By "safe" Felicia knew it was shoved down her dress.

They showed their ID to the bouncers at the front of the club, loud music in the background. Inside, it was rather crowded. After searching around for a few minutes, it was evident they had arrived before the Elric brothers.

During the time they waited for the brothers to arrive, a boy began grinding with Felicia.

"Ew, gross!" she said and shoved the guy away.

A few minutes later Edward hurried over to them.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Have you been here long?"

"Nope, just got here," Felicia said. Clarissa noticed she didn't tell him about the guy who just came on to her, or about the boys whistling at them as they walked by, which was probably a good thing.

"Where's Al?" Clarissa asked, looking around the club.

"He's coming."

"Come on, let's dance, Ed!" Felicia said and dragged him onto the dance floor. Clarissa leaned against some railing while she waited for Al to find her. Then she saw him enter through the doorway. He looked snazzy in his black suit; he was wearing black pants, a light green shirt and a black tie. He searched around the club for a moment, and then his eyes found her. She gulped as he approached.

Several times while Al was walking over to her he had to stop to chat with people who Clarissa supposed were classmates. She noticed his eyes never left her, and this caused her to blush and look away. When she looked back Al was standing next to the dark haired girl named Jacqueline. Clarissa watched him shrug her off, and glanced away. The club was now playing a slow song. After glancing away from Al she noticed a young man standing next to her.

"What's your name cutie? Wanna dance?" he asked. "The name's Jamal Cummings."

Clarissa felt a shudder course through her body. "No...no thanks."

"Sorry, but she's already called for."

Clarissa turned and saw Al smiling beside her. He grabbed her hand and swept her onto the dance floor.

"Wait, Al – I don't dance in public!"

"Then why did you agree to come to a club?"

"I –"

"Here, I'll show you how. First you put your arms here –" he placed hers around his shoulders "– and then mine go here." He placed his arms around her waist and held her close, so that her head was resting against his shoulder. She could see Felicia peering at her.

Al gently brushed her hair away from her ear, and his breath was hot against her cheek. "This is my first time slowdancing."

"M-mine, too," she choked.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Didn't you have any boyfriends?"

"One, in high school, but he never asked me to a dance."

Suddenly something vibrated between their chests. Clarissa squawked and dug her cell phone out of her dress in a most unladylike manner. "Speak of the devil, that's my ex-boyfriend right now."

She put her phone on silent.

"I can hold onto that for you. I have pockets."

"That would be great, thanks."

He put her phone in his pants pocket, and by this time the song was over.

"I-I think I'll go sit down, now," Clarissa said, frantically thinking of an excuse to get off the dance floor. However, the slow song had been replaced by a familiar song.

"I love this song! Wait a minute..." She glanced at Felicia. "You _didn't_."

Felicia stuck out her tongue. "I've been giving requests to the DJ. I know _all_ the songs that make you wanna dance."

Clarissa growled at Felicia. "You're gonna get it!" And then, because she couldn't help herself, she began dancing with some sweet moves to her favourite songs.

Felicia got the DJ to play a few of Cascada's best songs, Anjulie, Adam Lambert, and a few songs in particular that Clarissa liked, such as "Can't Get You Out of My Head", "Number 1" and "Gotta Touch You Right Now". Clarissa was helpless.

Felicia looked like she was having a good time, because she was dancing using some crazy and dangerous moves. Ed tried to keep up with her, but his mechanical leg hindered him a bit while he danced. Felicia didn't seem to mind.

The DJ played another slow song and although Clarissa tried to flee the dance floor, Al grabbed her and she once again found herself in his arms.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Yes," she grumbled.

Al laughed at her. "You're mad because you're having a good time?"

"Felicia's going to pay later for giving the DJ all the songs I like."

He chuckled and then held her closer, causing her heart rate to increase. She inhaled and caught a scent of the bare skin of his neck. His arm began slowly moving up and down her back, causing her spine to tingle. She felt a surge of electricity jolt up her spine and pushed Al away.

"You're so apoplectic!" she said, resorting to her large vocabulary and hoping he didn't know what it meant.

He blinked at her as she turned and sat down at a table.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down_... she repeated to herself. Heat had surfaced to her neck and cheeks.

Clarissa couldn't keep her eyes off Al. As soon as she had parted with him, a flock of girls swarmed around him. He smiled nervously at them but eventually shook them all off. Finally, the gorgeous Jacqueline wrapped her body around his.

Clarissa narrowed her eyes at them, then Felicia caught her eyes. _That Jacqueline is a bitch! _she saw her mouth.

Clarissa stiffened when Al sat down at the table with her.

"Oh, I thought you were dancing with Jacqueline..."

"No, and I don't want to, either."

Clarissa didn't know what to say.

"Look," Al said. "I'm sorry if I made you...uncomfortable."

"No, I was just tired from dancing," she invented. Then she changed the subject. "I like the colour of your shirt."

"Really?" he laughed. "I like this colour, too. It matches the green in your eyes."

Clarissa was spared trying to come up with a reply when Felicia came limping over to the table, Ed supporting her.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked.

"I think she twisted her ankle," Ed said.

"Oh, brother," Clarissa said and slapped her forehead. "You need to take those dance moves down a notch. I'm surprised you didn't break your neck!"

"I can't help it!" she whined and hobbled over to the seat. "I just love dancing!"

"I think we'd better go home early," Ed said, and Felicia looked like she was going to burst into tears. A slow song began playing.

"Time for one last dance?" Al asked and held out his hand, smiling.

"A-alright," Clarissa said and took his hand. It felt so natural to be in Al's arms. She felt protected and safe, as if nothing could possibly harm her.

Al ran a hand through her curls. "I like your hair like this."

She blushed. "So do I."

"Al, you're messing up her hair!" Felicia shouted from the table, and Clarissa and Al turned to see her and Ed staring at them while they danced. Al laughed nervously in reply.

The song was over sooner than Clarissa would have liked. She and Al parted and walked over to where Felicia was shuffling from the table.

"You two can still stay if you want," Felicia said. "I don't want to be the reason why everyone had to leave..."

"Nah, that's okay," Al said. "Besides, Clarissa mentioned she was getting tired."

Clarissa bit her tongue for saying that.

"Alright then, let's head out," Ed said and put an arm around Felicia's waist to steady her.

It was a much longer walk back to the university campus, because Felicia had to limp the entire way. Clarissa and Al walked slowly behind her and Ed.

"Clarissa."

"Yeah, Al?"

"C-can I hold your hand?"

Clarissa paused and then nodded. "Sure."

Al cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hands are freezing!"

He gathered both of her hands in his and began rubbing them. The friction made her fingers tingle.

Clarissa heard whistling and turned to see a group of four men approaching. "Ugh, not them again." They were clearly drunk, one of the men even carrying a bottle of alcohol.

"Look, it's the two broads from earlier!" one of the men shouted.

"They have some boys with them, now, looks like they're gonna bone tonight."

"This one's limping, maybe she's already seen some action."

"Hey!" Ed said and gritted his teeth. "You can't speak to her like that!" He let go of Felicia and approached the men, clearly angry.

"Ed, come back! These guy are obviously drunk, just forget about them!"

The men continued their taunting.

"And look at the other one, with a body like that there's no way she's not banging someone tonight."

Clarissa felt Al's hand tighten on hers. "Why don't you quit your babbling and come show us what you got."

"Al!"

"Don't worry, this won't take long."

It was true. The men rushed at Ed and Al. Within minutes the men were sprawled across the ground, knocked out. However, in those few minutes Al had received a hit to the jaw.

"I can't believe they got a blow past me," he said, rubbing his jaw.

"Al, your lip is bleeding!" Clarissa said and held his face between her hands.

"It is? I need someone to kiss it better."

"Okay – hey, wait a second!" Clarissa slapped his arm.

Al laughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Almost had you, there."

Ed dusted his hands off and muttered, "Lowlifes." Then he turned to Al. "You're a bit rusty."

"I'm not used to having to defend myself from attacks."

Felicia hobbled over to Ed and beat on his chest. "Stupid! Why couldn't you just ignore them?"

"I couldn't stand by and let them insult you like that!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"They said they saw you earlier?" Al asked Clarissa. "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Clarissa shrugged. "They weren't a threat."

"What if Ed and I hadn't been here right now?" he demanded.

"Then I could have taken them, as drunk as they were. Even in my dress."

Al sighed and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm just glad you're okay. You aren't hurt by their words, are you?"

She shook her head in reply, squeezing his hand in return.

When they reached campus, the boys insisted on walking them straight to their apartment.

"Will you be okay?" Ed asked Felicia and she nodded. "Make sure you give that ankle a lot of rest." He kissed her firmly on the lips before letting her go.

"See you in class, Al," Clarissa said.

"Yeah," he replied and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

When they walked into the apartment, they noticed Rachelle and Havoc snuggled under a blanket on the couch, asleep.

"What are you two still doing here?" Clarissa demanded, causing them to jolt from their sleep.

Rachelle rubbed her eyes and said sleepily, "We wanted to wait up until you got back."

"Well, you _failed_."

"How was the club?"

"Really fun!" Felicia said. "But I twisted my ankle. I'm gonna go straight to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Come on, let's go home," Havoc said and kissed Rachelle on the forehead.

"_Okay_," she replied and Havoc helped her up from the couch.

"Come on, now," he said. "You're the one supposed to be helping _me_ walk."

"We can help each other," Rachelle said and smiled.

The next morning Clarissa felt like murdering someone. She'd forgotten to turn off her alarm clock from the previous day's 8:30 am class. She couldn't fall back asleep so she turned the radio on and decided to read.

At around nine o'clock the apartment buzzer went off. Clarissa unleashed a stream of nasty words.

"Yeah, who is it?" she asked into the speaker.

"It's Alphonse."

"Oh, come on up, Al," she said and buzzed him in. He knocked on the door seconds later and she let him in.

"Sorry if I'm here a bit early in the morning. I was just on my way to the lab to do some work and thought I'd drop off your phone –"

He stared at the boxer shorts she'd been wearing as pajama bottoms.

Her face reddened. "Just what are you staring at, Alphonse?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, and his eyes darted from her boxers to the direction of her bedroom. "I didn't realize you had company over, so here's your phone." He turned to leave.

"Huh? What company?"

"The guy in your bedroom."

"Guy in my bedroom...Al, that's just the radio."

"Then why are you wearing boxers?"

"Felicia bought them for me. She wears boxer shorts to bed all the time and insisted they were really comfortable, and they really are...Wait a minute. Alphonse, you didn't think...?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"So, you think I'd spend a wonderful night with you and then bring some other guy home with me? Do you really think I'm some kind of floozy?" she demanded, her eyes stinging, and ready to hit him.

"You're so beautiful I don't know what to think sometimes!"

"You think I'm...beautiful?" She dropped her arms.

Al brushed a hand through his blond hair and made a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan. "Yes! And you make it so I can't think properly – can't _speak_ properly! I mean, last night...last night..." He seemed to give up trying to say what he meant and sighed.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before..."

"What about your old boyfriend?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then he was a deadbeat. If I was your boyfriend, I'd..."

"You'd what, Al?" she breathed.

"Do this!"

He leaned over her until she backed up against the wall. He stopped when his face was mere inches before hers. He cupped her chin with his hand and stared deep into her eyes, tracing a finger over her lower lip as he whispered.

"I'd say...Clarissa O'Gonnor, you are the most beautiful girl – woman – I have ever met. And...from the first time I met you, I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. And now...I have to tell you...that I love you, Clarissa. And that I've been waiting for the longest time to do _this_."

Clarissa made a soft mewling sound as he pinned her wrists against the wall, his breath hot against her cheeks. He brushed his lips slowly against hers, causing a fire to ignite in deep in her stomach. She closed her eyes, trembling beneath his touch, and forgetting to breathe. When he backed away she gasped for air and felt her legs shaking. She noticed Al's cheeks were flushed.

"That's...what I'd do."

Without another word he opened the door and disappeared. Clarissa collapsed to the floor after her legs gave out, and touched her fingers to her lips, her eyes wide.

_What just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for reading this to the end! I hope you liked it! I know I had fun writing it.

Note: I am not responsible for any nosebleeds and/or fainting this chapter may cause :P

~Basketcase

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Felicia screamed later that morning when Clarissa explained to her what had happened. "Well, did he ask you out, or what?"

"No, he just...left."

"He left. He should have given you time to say how you felt!"

_It wouldn't have made much of a difference_, she thought. _I would have just sounded like a bumbling idiot trying to explain my feelings after a kiss like that._

"Well," Felicia said, "you should still try and talk to him about it as soon as possible."

Throughout the day Clarissa tried texting Al several times, but didn't quite know what to say and gave up.

That afternoon Felicia was lazing around in the living room, reading, with her leg propped up in front of her. Clarissa was in her bedroom when she heard a clanking sound on her window. She peered through her curtains and saw Ed standing outside throwing pebbles at her window. He motioned for her to go outside, and then put a finger to his lip, which Clarissa interpreted as 'don't tell Felicia'.

"Hey, Felicia, I'm just going out for a quick walk," she said at the door. She heard an "Okay," from her roommate and then met Ed outside.

"What is it, Ed?" He looked somewhat nervous.

"I just wanted to ask something quick about Felicia."

"Shoot."

"What's...what are her favourite flowers?"

That was an easy question. "Tulips. Definitely yellow tulips."

"Okay, thanks. Oh, I was wondering if something happened between you and Alphonse when he brought you your phone this morning. He's been acting strange since he came back from the lab."

"Well, yeah...something happened."

Ed raised an eyebrow as if for her to continue.

Clarissa's face reddened. "Just – just ask him yourself if you really want to know!" She then huffed and hurried back to her apartment.

"That was a short walk," Felicia said from the living room.

"Yeah, I didn't get very far before I decided against it," she invented.

"That is so you."

Clarissa was dreading going to her poetry class Tuesday morning. She and Al hadn't spoken a word the rest of the weekend, and she didn't know what to expect about confronting him. She tried arriving early to the classroom and talking to him before class, but when she got there he was already sitting down in their usual spot, and Professor Peterson was preparing for his class. Several other students were milling around.

_This isn't a good spot to talk to him..._

"Hey, Al..." she said and sat down in her seat.

"Hey," he replied without looking at her. "You made it to class on time for once."

"Yeah..."

There was an uneasiness in the air between them, and Clarissa suspected that even Professor Peterson could feel it because every few seconds he glanced up to look at them.

"Hey, um, do you think we can talk after class?" Clarissa asked, her palms sweating.

He gulped. "Yeah, sure."

Clarissa exhaled in relief.

The class seemed to drag on and on, as if it was never going to end. _I wonder what Al's thinking..._Clarissa thought several times throughout class.

"And remember," Professor Peterson concluded, "don't forget that your midterm assignments are due this Friday, oxin."

Clarissa fumbled with her books as she tried to shove them in her bag. _Why am I so nervous?_

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Al asked.

Clarissa shook her head. "Not here. Come on."

They walked out of the building in silence. It was not even noon yet, but the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Clarissa smiled to herself. _What a beautiful day. I hope I don't mess it up..._

Al stopped walking when Clarissa turned away from campus and began walking along a hiking path.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Why can't we just talk here?"

"Come on, I want to show you something first."

He followed after her and they were soon surrounded by trees and shrubs. It was instantly cooler in the shade and Clarissa rubbed the goosebumps on her arms.

_Maybe wearing a skirt today wasn't the best idea. I didn't think I'd be trudging through the woods, though._

Al wordlessly handed her his sweater.

"Oh, thanks," she said and shrugged it on. It smelled like him, and she could still feel his body heat. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"If I'm right, it should be right about here..." she said, looking around. The trees began to thin and the path opened to an expanse of beach sand, and a familiar damp smell fanned over her. "Ah, here we are."

She gave Al a few moments to look around. She had brought him to a small lake. She knew at this time of the day there should have been few – or no – people around. And her planning had been correct; they had the place to themselves.

Clarissa removed her sandals and walked through the warm sand barefoot, tossing her shoes and bag to the side.. She watched the sunlight sparkle over the clear water. Al trailed behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"This is one of East City's smallest lakes. Not very many people even know about it. I used to come here all the time...my parents' house is only a ten minute walk from here. I'd come here if I ever had something on my mind, or there was something that I had to think about...It was my only escape."

Behind her, Al stopped walking and sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Clarissa blinked at him, but he didn't give her a chance to reply.

He continued, staring at his feet, "Why are you dragging this out? Just come out and say that you don't want to be with me. I could tell I wasn't good enough for you. Clearly I don't have the same effect on you as you have on me."

_Is that what he was thinking all along?_

Tears formed in her eyes. "Al, I brought you here because it's important to me. Because _you're_ important to me. This is my favourite place on earth and I wanted to share it with you." She sniffed and despite her best efforts she started to cry. "I was worried I was going to mess this all up, and now I have."

He rushed over to her, his eyes saddened. He wiped away her tears and then put his arms gently around her, rubbing her back. "You haven't ruined anything. It's beautiful here..._you're_ beautiful."

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his back. "Really?"

"Yes," he whispered, kissing the top of her hair.

"I can't believe you think you don't have an effect on me, Al."

He froze. "I don't understand."

"You _do_affect me, Al! You have all along. Like at the club when I pushed you away and said you're apoplectic. Do you know what that means?"

"No..."

"It means intense enough to cause a stroke. I didn't think my heart could handle how you were making me feel." Al held her tighter as she spoke. "And the next morning...when you...when we...I almost fainted afterwards. It was my very first kiss. Felicia found me in a heap on the floor! And at the movie, and when I saw you in a towel, and when we fell in the fountain, and when we hold hands, and–"

He silenced her by placing his hands on either side of her face, and after brushing her long hair behind her ears he planted his lips on hers. She closed her eyes tight. The feeling was much the same as the first time; electricity coursed up her spine, and heat surfaced to her cheeks and neck. This time, her hands were free so she wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss and making Al shiver. He ran his hands under the back of her shirt, touching her bare skin. Clarissa gasped and broke away, only to press her lips against his once more. She twirled her fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck and smiled when she felt him shudder against her. This time it was Al who cut away from the kiss, and he rested his cheek against hers, holding her tightly in his arms. She continued to twirl her fingers through his hair and soon felt a dampness against her cheek. Tears.

"Oh, Al..." she said and rubbed his back.

"You were my first kiss, too," he whispered.

They remained fastened together for several minutes, simply sharing each other's embrace. Clarissa inhaled and breathed Al's scent. Then she held his face up so she could dry his cheeks. She looked into his golden eyes.

"I love you, Alphonse."

He tightened his hold on her. "Why didn't you say anything the morning I kissed you?"

"Because I was stunned! Before I had the chance to form any coherent words in my head you were already gone."

"I thought when you didn't say anything that you didn't want me. I was worried that you were mad at me for kissing you. And then we didn't talk again until class. I thought when you brought me here that you were going to let me go."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know what to say. I'm really sorry for making you feel that way, Al."

He grinned and slipped his fingers through hers. "That doesn't matter anymore. I still can't believe it, but now that I have you I'm never going to let you go."

"It's about time!" Felicia shouted when they came through the front door holding hands. "Me and Ed have been trying to hook you two up for ages! Sheesh!"

The next day Clarissa received a strange text from Al.

_Ed wants me to tell you to make sure Felicia's wearing something nice today. It's a surprise._

Clarissa wanted to know what the surprise was, but she was aware that if she knew what it was she wouldn't be able to keep it from Felicia. She replied back that she would make sure.

"Hey, Felicia, what are you wearing today?" Clarissa asked and walked into her room. Felicia was laying on her bed, reading from her manga collection, her sore ankle outstretched.

"Why?"

Clarissa saw that she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and her hair was a mess.

"You need to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Just take a shower!"

Felicia mumbled and limped to the bathroom. She knew if she tried to resist then Clarissa would continue pestering her.

Clarissa continued, "I'll pick some clothes out for you."

She laid out a pair of tight black shorts and a pretty summery top to go with it.

When Felicia was finished in the shower and was getting dressed, Clarissa received another text from Al saying that he and Ed were on their way over. She replied back with a heart.

"What are you giggling about?" Felicia asked. "I can hear you all the way in here."

Clarissa nearly dropped her phone, unaware that she had been laughing. "What? Oh, Ed and Al are on their way here."

"So _that's_ what you were giggling about," she teased.

Minutes later Clarissa let Ed and Al into the apartment.

"You look great today," Al said, placing his hands on her hips and then kissing her on the nose.

"Thanks," she said and blushed.

"What are you doing laying around in bed all day?" Ed demanded once he found Felicia in her room.

"Hi, Ed! And my ankle's still twisted from dancing."

"It's been nearly a week! And it _still_ hurts?"

Felicia nodded, and Ed slouched, looking as if he wanted to rip his hair out. Then he sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no other way..."

"What're you –"

Ed scooped her up off the bed, one arm under her legs and the other at her back, bridal style.

"I'm taking you somewhere, and it's a surprise," he winked.

"Edward!" she screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Would you rather I carry you over my shoulder?"

"No!" she screamed, latching her arms around his neck. "Please don't do that, this if fine!"

"That's what I thought," he laughed. "Alright, let's go. Al, Clarissa, I want you two to come with, too."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Felicia asked. "I mean with your metal leg..."

"_My leg is fine_," he said, carrying her down the stairs. "I'm more than capable of carrying around my one hundred pound girlfriend. Remember, I used to be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

_It's a good thing I didn't pick out a dress or skirt for her_, Clarissa thought. Then she whispered to Al, "Do you know where Ed's taking us?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "All he said was that he wanted us to come along."

They walked mostly in silence, however every couple of minutes Felicia demanded to be put down.

"People are looking at us strange," she said.

"I don't care," was Ed's reply.

"My ankle is better, it's much better, now"

Ed laughed. "You're not going to get me to put you down until we're there."

Clarissa and Al walked behind them, holding hands.

After they'd been walking for about fifteen minutes, Ed said, "We're almost there. Time to close your eyes."

"_Huh_?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do..." Felicia said. She then closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck. Ed smiled.

When Clarissa saw where they were, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, wow," she said. _I didn't know Ed was this much of a sweetheart._

"What is it?" Felicia asked.

"No peeking!" Ed said.

"I'm not!"

A few more steps, and Ed stopped walking. "Alright, I'm going to put you down but you have to keep your eyes closed."

"Okay."

He put her down on her feet and steadied her. Then he turned her so her back was facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Clarissa smiled at Felicia's expression when she opened her eyes. Before her was a field of hundreds of red and yellow tulips. Felicia covered her mouth as she eyed the field.

"Do you like it?" Ed asked. "They're in your and my favourite colours. Yellow and red, combined together. Yellow tulips symbolize joy, and red tulips represent "perfect love" which are the two things I want for both of us."

"They're beautiful, Ed!" she said and turned around to hug him. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. This is wonderful. How did you know tulips were my favourite flower?"

_So that's why he asked..._Clarissa thought.

"I looked all over East City for a good place to say this to you. And then I came across this place." He held her hands in his. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and I may not be a complete man, with a missing limb and all. But I think I can complete your heart. I promise I'll stay by your side for the rest of my life. And I was hoping you would do the same for me."

"Of course I would, Ed!"

"And if I ever break my promise, then...you can beat me up or something. With Al and Clarissa here as my witnesses."

"If he breaks his promise, I'll beat him up myself," Clarissa said.

"Thanks again for bringing me here," Felicia said, her eyes glistening. "This really means a lot to me." Ed wrapped his arms around her and they looked over the flowers together.

Clarissa turned to Al and whispered, "So was that a proposal, or...?"

"Nah," he whispered back. "Just think of it as a promise to stay together. Ed said he wasn't going to do anything like _that_ for another year or two. But don't tell Felicia that! Ed wants to keep it a surprise."

Clarissa could hear Ed and Felicia whispering to each other. "I love you," he said. "I'll stay by your side forever."

When they all returned to the apartment, Al and Clarissa decided to work on their midterm assignments. Felicia and Ed watched a movie together in the living room.

For their assignment, they had to write and submit three different poems on things that hold a lot of meaning to them. On Friday they would have to pick one of the poems and read it to the class.

At the kitchen table they brainstormed a list of things important to them.

"Friendship...anime...family...books...rockets..." Clarissa read off the list.

"Food!" Felicia suggested.

"I think I'll write one of mine on milk," Al joked. "Want to hear it, Ed?"

"Watch it, Alphonse," was his reply.

"Hmm, I can't think of any good ideas, yet," Clarissa said.

"Whatever you write will be great," Al said. "After all, you're the star of the class. The professor's practically in love with you."

Clarissa blushed. "My poems aren't _that_ great."

Al smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "They'll be better than mine, that's for sure."

When Felicia and Ed's movie was over, the brothers headed home.

"See you in class on Friday," Al said and smiled. He kissed her hair and then left.

Friday morning at class, Clarissa knew which poem she would be most comfortable reading to the class. She honestly thought this one was the best written, too.

"O'Gonnor, why don't you begin the midterm readings, oxin?" Professor Peterson asked.

Clarissa mumbled to herself, "Why do I have to be the first one?"

Al gave her an encouraging smile as she stood up to read her poem.

"This poem is about starry skies, because it's really important to me. I titled it 'Ode to the Heavens'."

She cleared her throat and then began reading her poem. She told the class of the brightness of the stars against the black sky. She expressed clearly how she felt as she looked up at the stars and was filled with a sense of amazement. As she read, one word flowed into the next, and her poem was more like a melody, as if the stars were telling their own story.

When she finished, she exhaled. Professor Peterson began applauding, and the rest of the class joined in.

"Very well done, O'Gonnor," he said. "Your word choice was spectacular, and you really got your message across, oxin. I expected nothing less. Nicely done."

Clarissa sat down back in her seat.

"I didn't know you liked the stars so much," Al said. "Maybe tonight we can sit outside and watch them together."

Clarissa grinned from ear to ear. "I'd really like that."

The rest of the class was reluctant to read out their own poems. And Clarissa could see why. The drug addicts had poems about drugs. The rich people all talked about money. Jake Hollins, the boy who always teased her about her last name, wrote about porn. Clarissa shook her head.

"Do we have any other volunteers, oxin?" the professor asked.

_I never had a choice..._Clarissa thought.

"I'll read mine," Al said and stood up.

"Ah, yes, go ahead."

Al took a deep breath. "This is about something very important to me. It's untitled." Eyes turned to Clarissa as he read his poem.

I met a girl with a strange last name

on the very first day of classes.

She was the very last person to arrive,

and at first I thought she needed glasses

because she quite literally fell through the door.

To add to that, she fainted after class.

What a strange person this girl was.

I got to know her better after that,

and her beauty shone through with everything she did.

I became quite fond of this strange girl

and now she has become the most important person in the world to me.

Someone help me because I'm

A Goner

And it all started with a poetry class.

The End~


End file.
